The belt-fastening apparatus is used for binding the fastener into the joint of the conveyor belt so that the conveyor belts are connected by using these fasteners. The tie-rod belt-fastening apparatus has been widely used for its advantages such as easy operating and high binding efficiency. An automatic moving-positioning tie-rod belt-fastening apparatus disclosed in China Patent CN2783046Y includes a frame, a tool head which may move on the frame, and a binder plate which is disposed on the frame and used for pressing the joint of the conveyor belt. Two handles and a moving-positioning unit are disposed on the tool head. By way of the alternative action of the two handles, the binding process and automatic moving are achieved, thus the efficiency is increased. In order to guide the tool head, an installation board the side edge of which is compatible with the rail of the tool head is fixed on the frame. A row of installation holes are disposed in the middle of the installation board. The fastener is put on the installation board in advance and the staples are inserted into the installation holes. The installation holes are also used for the location when the tool head moves. However, only empty ones can be used for the location. If the fastener has not been bound and the staples are still in installation holes, the installation holes can not be used in the location. Thus, it is a disadvantage that the belt-fastening apparatus can only bind in accordance with the order because it moves in a stepping manner rather than a jumping manner. In such situation, the conveyor belt is prone to deformation and distortion during the binding process, consequently, the binding quality can not be guaranteed.